We'll Make Snow Angels
by Xrai
Summary: Ianto is woken abruptly in the middle of the night and Jack is in a mood to talk. Jack/Ianto


**Title:** We'll Make Snow Angels  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Ianto, Jack; Jack/Ianto  
**Warnings:** Swearing  
**Summary:** Ianto is woken abruptly and Jack in a mood to talk. Written for the schmoop_bingo on LiveJournal, prompt: _cuddling during power outage_.  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Torchwood, the boys would have had more screentime together, more sex, and Ianto would still be alive.

* * *

The feel of the mattress sinking beneath him and the duvet lifting dragged Ianto out of dreams and into the twilight zone between sleep and waking.

An icy touch to his genitals shocked him fully into wakefulness.

"Fuck," he yelled, and scrambled back so hastily that he almost fell out of bed. Only a quick grab at the bed sheets and headboard save him from a tumble. "Jesus Christ, Jack, what the hell was that for?"

"I'm sorry, Ianto," said Jack, sounding completely apologetic, though Ianto could see the faint outline of a grin in the grey dark of the bedroom, "my feet were cold."

"Go stick them in the oven," Ianto grumbled, taking a moment to thump his lover soundly on the shoulder before settling back into bed. He pulled the duvet up and rolled over, making it quite clear that he wasn't going to entertain Jack's antics for that night.

Jack however had other ideas. He crawled under the cloud of cloth and curled around Ianto, who did his best to push him away. Jack was cold. Unfortunately sleep was creeping up on him again and with one last feeble attempt to pry Jack's arm from around his waist, Ianto gave up.

"Rift alert?" he asked sleepily.

Jack lifted his head from where he'd been nosing around in Ianto's hair. "M'yeah. Some inert Rift debris hit the power station, there'll be a power outage for a while. Good thing it's night."

Ianto cast a quick glance at the glowing green numbers of his alarm clock. "Will be day in a few hours, they'd better get it fixed soon."

"Not our problem."

"Yes, it is when-" Ianto cut off and squirmed as Jack nuzzled, then slowly began nipping the back of his ear. One of his cool hands drifted up Ianto's stomach, carding through his chest hair before trailing around a nipple.

"Jack, I'm trying to sleep."

"'m'cold. Warm me up."

"You'll warm up fine by snuggling."

Jack's breath in his ear made him wriggle. "But I like it _hot_." He trailed the other hand down Ianto's thigh, down to his dick. The hand was warmer than it had been before, but Ianto still didn't want it anywhere within the vicinity of his groin.

To his surprise, Jack didn't protest when his hand was trapped by Ianto's and pulled away to settle elsewhere. The fingers on his chest didn't stop moving though, but the movement soon became soothing rather than erotic.

Ianto had closed his eyes and was drifting of again when Jack spoke.

"Y'know, I'd never seen ice until I went to space."

His voice was low and the topic private enough for Ianto to rouse himself and take notice.

"I lived in a desert. It could get cold, but never cold enough to form ice, and in the future we didn't need ice-makers anymore."

Ianto felt a small smile curl against his shoulder.

"I was so excited, even though I was running away from home and all. It was my first time to space, and I sat by the window during the entire take off, watching the rain freeze as we rose. It melted once we started to rise through the upper layers of the atmosphere."

Rolling around to face Jack, Ianto tugged the duvet into place around them, then tucked his head under Jack's chin. "How about the first time you saw snow?"

"Time agency." Fingers stroked the nape of Ianto's neck, twining around the hair there. He needed a haircut. "It was artificial, but it was amazing all the same. Didn't want to show it though, show the other cadets how backwater I was."

The younger man chuckled softly. "You? Backwater?"

"Mm-hmm, can you believe it? I only saw the real thing years later on a mission to Kriduna. Their snow was red, from chemicals in the air."

"Pretty."

"Yeah." The sigh fluttered against Ianto's hair. "You hair has grown."

"It's supposed to do that. I have to get it cut soon, Rift permitting."

"Looks nice like this too."

"I don't like it."

Ianto felt Jack shrug against him. Curled together, he was drifting off for the third and hopefully last time, when Jack kissed his hair and whispered, "When it snows, we'll make snow angels."

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N:** Because I got a lot of comments about this on LJ; Ianto's alarm clock uses batteries, that's why it's still working even though the power is out. Thank you for reading.


End file.
